


877

by GreenEggsSammy



Category: 877, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenEggsSammy/pseuds/GreenEggsSammy
Summary: The story following characters created by me and my friends :)





	1. A New Day

Jensen awoke to the sun shining on his face through the crack of his curtains. He groans as he sits up. Eventually gaining the willpower, he climbs out of his bed and does a morning stretch. He quickly decides it's going to be a comfy day and slips on some sweats. He checks himself in his door mirror to see if he looks semi-presentable and shrugs as he deems himself okay. He slips out of his room with quiet footsteps, being careful not to wake anyone who still might be sleeping. He ponders if Faye was baking some morning muffins and makes his way to the kitchen to find out the answer himself. 

Kadel was passed out on the couch in the day room, books scattered around the messy-haired boy. He had decided to bring his studies up from the lab to his room late in the night and seemed to have only made it halfway. A blanket was draped over him by some thoughtful passerby. He looked at peace for the most part.

Zachary surveyed his surroundings with a raised brow. Demons from all sorts of backgrounds were working on what looked to be an office building of sorts. If he was going to continue to rule Hell, he was going to keep it organized.

Nebula sat on the stone patio out in the courtyard. The cool morning air was relaxing and helped her keep her mind off of everything. It wasn't perfect, but it was healthier than the usual cigarette or bottle of liquor.

J'taba sharpened her dagger sitting quietly in the vicinity. Hell wasn't as bad as she thought. Being from the desert, she was accustomed to such a climate.

Jensen sighs as he was faced with an empty kitchen. He rubs his face to help wake himself up and opens the fridge to get a carton of eggs out. He acquires a pan and turns the stove on to make himself a quick breakfast. 

Jack maneuveres around the castle silently. He perches himself up on an open windowsill in the library. He gazes around the castle and his eyes land on Nebula. He tilts his head at her. He's not sure what to make of her except she can be pretty loud. He turns his gaze back to the castle itself.

Zachary folds his hands behind his back as he was being told the progress of the building by one of his workers. "Good," he hums in satisfaction. "You all will get your extra vacation days, plus a raise if you can manage to get it done by the end of the week." He unfolds his hands to sign a paper that was being held out to him. "No sloppy work though. Just get it done as efficiently as you can." 

The demon nods, seeming encouraged by the promise of a raise and quickly goes to tell his coworkers about it. 

Zachary turns to look at J'taba in the distance. He gives her a polite wave in hello. He wasn't expecting her to be here but wasn't upset about it. He makes his way to her to see what she was here for.

Nebula stood up and brushed the dirt off her bottom. She let out a huff and began to walk to the castle door. Hopefully something interesting would happen today, and hopefully she could get a snack first.

J'taba felt an evil presence, she stood up and looked over to see Zachary approaching her. She sheathed the blade and briefly bowed her head as he approached.

Jensen hums quietly to himself as he cooks. He thinks about what Kadel would be willing to eat this morning, then thinks about what everyone would be willing to eat. He makes mental notes of what he thinks each person would like.

Zachary smiles a little. "No need for formalities." He ushers for a demon to bring J'taba a notepad and pen. "To what do I owe the honor?" He tilts his head. He takes a quick glance at her attire to get an idea of where she was before she came here.

J'taba wore her regular set of studded lightweight armor. She had removed her undershirt beforehand, revealing her midriff.

Lulu shuffled quickly down the stairs in the castle, her little bell jingling as she descended. She started heading to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Jensen set his eggs on a plate to the side once they were finished as he butters some toast. He began to get the ingredients out for pancakes, then moseys on over to a fruit bowl on the counter to pick out some ripe bananas. He glances up as he hears familiar paw-steps coming closer and then goes back to cooking as he remembers who the paws belong to. 

Zachary hands J'taba the notepad and pen and patiently awaits an answer. He folds his hands together and fiddles with his thumbs.

Lulu entered the kitchen, her ears perking up as she sees Jensen. "Good morning!" she beamed.

J'taba nodded in thanks and began to write. "I received your invitation. We talked previously about a contract, but I had not heard back from you or your servants until yesterday. They were so kind as to teleport me here."

Jensen smiles back at Lulu as she enters. "Mornin'! I'm makin' pancakes if you want any." He began to mix the batter up. "See anyone else on your way down here?" he asks with a hint of hopefulness. 

Zachary read what she wrote and nodded in understanding. "My apologies for the late service. We have been rather busy here, as you can see." He gestures to the work-in-progress building. "I do hope your accommodations are up to your standards?" He tilts his head.

Lulu replied "I didn't see any-" She was quickly cut off as Nebula entered the room.

"'Sup bitches" Nebula said monotonously as she plopped down on a stool.

J'taba nodded and wrote "It has been a pleasant experience so far, yes."

Jensen shrugs in answer to Nebula's greeting as he began to make the first few pancakes. "Same old, same old. Makin' pancakes if you want any." He takes one of the bananas he had chosen to be ripe and started to slice it up as the pancakes were cooking. He knows he looks more focused on his task than he should be but hopes that no one mentions it. He just wants everyone to eat something.

Zachary smiles once again. "Lovely." He begins to usher J'taba to a more quiet place where they could talk— or technically he could. "I take it you are not here to discuss living matters, though."

Jack stops as he got to the day room. He sniffs the air and knows someone is cooking. He's not sure who, but it doesn't take a lot of effort to guess whom. He notices Kadel sleeping on the couch and feels conflicted in waking him. He slowly starts to clean up the area around Kadel to give himself time to think.

Nebula's eyes lit up for once "Aw yeah. Don't burn 'em"

Lulu sat down daintily next to Nebula. "Has anyone seen Kadel this morning?"

J'taba shrugged and wrote "I trust we will discuss issues in order of importance."

Jensen huffs at Nebula's accusation that he would even think about burning pancakes. "I'm not gonna burn anything. Just you watch." He places the pieces of banana on a plate and goes to flip the pancakes that have been cooking. He smiles to himself in triumph as they reveal to be the perfect golden color. "Haven't seen much of him, Lu." Jensen replies to Lulu eventually. "Didn't sense him in his room when I woke up this morning." 

Zachary comes to a stop as he finds a place far away enough from all the noise. "I think I have a new mission for you. Though, I would still like you to fetch me that sword sometime." His smile was now gone and his tone was now more serious. He was a business man after all, and he knew when it was time to talk business.

With Kadel's books and notes all in one neat pile now, Jack takes a second to take in Kadel's appearance. He quickly looks away and ultimately decides to let the man sleep. He continues on with his tour around the castle.

J'taba's brow perked up in interest as she adjusted her eyepatch and waited for him to continue.

Lulu frowned and fiddled with her bell. "I hope he's alright. Do let me know if you see him."

Zachary continues on as he knows he's got J'taba interested. "I want to focus more on this Orson fellow. The sword is not of importance compared to him." 

Jensen nods as he places pancakes onto a plate for both Lulu and Nebula. "You'll probably find him before me. Him and I got into it last night." He shrugs casually. He goes to the cupboard to fetch some maple syrup for them both.

J'taba nodded and thought for a moment. Orson was definitely a high value target. She wrote once more. "So what kind of job is this?"

Lulu sighed "Oh dear. I'll make sure to tell you if I talk to him." Her tail waved slowly and laid her hands in her lap.

Jensen slides them both their plate. He sets the maple syrup down near them and goes to finally eat his own breakfast. "That would be much appreciated, thank you." He begins to chow down on his own neglected breakfast, not caring if it's cold as he eats it. 

Zachary waves his has as if he was waving the question away itself. "Forget that for a moment. How would you describe Orson?" He pauses to let the question sink in. "What type of leader would you call him?"

J'taba wrote "Undoubtedly he's ruthless, but he plays by the rule book. He distances himself from violence unless directly confronted. Very articulate and well read but he loses his temper quite often."

Nebula was already stuffing her face and had lost track of the conversation. "Whuh..?"

Zachary hums in agreement with J'taba rather quickly. "Yes, but what is the one thing ruthless rulers like him want?" He looks at J'taba expectingly. "The one thing they crave, even if they are unaware of it?" He leans close as he wears a grin that shows his sharp teeth. He seems excited by whatever he was going on about.

Salare layed flat on her bed, having stared at the ceiling through the night in it's entirety. The ridiculous paintings on the walls, the ever so delicate carving of her bed frame she pictured as stories, keeping her sane through the endless thoughts pushing on her mind. She felt extremely overwhelmed as she glanced at her sword sitting up against the wall. "The Demon Blade". How unnecessarily ominous, she always thought, but bad ass nonetheless. Anxiety sat in the pit of her stomach as of late, Zachary's intentions on her mind. The endless possibilities coming and going. She needed to know more, yearned for it, desired it. But, she had promised dear Luna she would visit the pack for a weekend. This time Salare could not go back on her word, no matter how much she truly despised being there. Reluctantly, she finally rose from her bed and began preparing for her trip.

J'taba blinked and stared blankly for a moment before writing "Power?"

Faye sat in the gardens, reading a book she had found in the library about the different types of fairies. She hadn't realized there were so many kinds, and she couldn't decipher which family she had descended from. She, of course, was still mourning the loss of her wings, but has decided to find any other abilities she may unknowingly possess to fill the endless void her wingless back provides. She ate a poppyseed muffin amidst the roses as she read on elemental fairies.

Amira is currently fucking a random chick in her room, because when the horny comes a'knockin, she has to fulfill that hunger.

Jensen finishes his breakfast with steadfast determination. He quickly gets back into cooking more pancakes as he does a mental count of the people within the castle. God he wishes they had a personal cook, or maid, or something.

Salare took a quick shower, wanting to get to the pack's homeland quickly. She hoped she could leave as quickly as she came, not wanting Abmis' disgusting presence to bother her for long. She only hoped he wouldn't try anything as she was visiting. Salare dressed herself in her leather armor, the blade sheathed against her. As she walks out of her room, she looks at the closed door next to her. She couldn't help but wonder how Raven was these days, having not spoken to him in a long while. With a sigh, she continued downstairs, assuming he would have reached out if he truly wanted to speak to her. Salare found herself in the kitchen and sat down on the stool. "Good morning, Jensen." she stated as she watched him cook a trillion pancakes.

Zachary stands straight as he nods. "Exactly, my dear." He places an arm around J'taba's shoulders as he waves his hand in front of them both, gesturing to Hell like he was a game show host showing off an expensive car. "Look at all these demons. These workers." He lets go of J'taba to throw his hands in the air. "This power!" He calms himself and clears his throat. "Imagine the opportunity of Hell's leader being an ally came to your front doorstep. Would you refuse?"

J'taba blinked and shook her head, not bothering to write.

Lulu turned and smiled warmly at Salare. "Good morning!" Her tail waved happily

Jensen loads up a plate of pancakes for Salare on the spot. He hasn't seen her in awhile, especially in the kitchen, so he adds another one. "Mornin'." He takes a quick look of Salare's attire. He knows she's going somewhere, but knows it's not his place to ask. He slides the plate to her. "Eat up before ya head out. Probably gonna need it." He flashes her a kind smile.

Salare smiled at Lulu, "Good morning to you too," She responded. She gives Jensen a warm smile, knowing life in the castle has been rather rough recently with the loss of... She'd rather not dwell on it. It hurts too much to sink in. "Thank you. I'll be gone for a day or two, so if I'm not back by then you can start to worry," she chuckles, taking a bite of her pancakes. She has not been eating much lately, let alone breakfast, but she was not willing to push away this plate.

Zachary adjusts his tie, needing to do something with his hands as he talks. It helps him focus. "Taking advantage of his greed is what we are going to do. It will be his downfall." He lets out a small huff. "I refuse to have another king on my chessboard. Especially one that has made the first move." A castle, much like the one they have talked in previously, appears before them. "Let's discuss this somewhere more privately."

Jensen nods as he leans on the counter, facing them all. "If we gotta come save your ass for something, you're gonna owe me one." His kind smile turns playful. This kind of talk was a nice change.

J'taba nodded and followed. A little smirk grew on her face. It had been awhile since she had been in action.

"Those guys freak me out anyway, not to be rude" a familiar voice called out. Raven entered the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms.

"That's an unspoken guarantee, Jensen," Salare chuckles as she finishes her pancakes. She turns to the doorway as a familiar voice rings through the castle walls. She smirks at Raven's remark, "Which is entirely fair, to be quite honest."

Jensen motioned for Raven to sit down immediately. "You. Eat. Now." He hurries to what was left of the pancakes, which was still plenty enough for them all. 

Kadel made his way to the kitchen after he had woken up. He couldn't remember falling asleep at all to begin with, but he felt hungry, and the smell of pancakes gave him the courage to get up. He brushed past Raven, giving him a small pat on the shoulder in greeting. His morning hair was quite apparent and he still looked half asleep. "Would you like medical travel bags prepared for you?" he asked Salare as he approached the kitchen counter. He avoids Jensen gaze for now.

Raven rolled his eyes. His fur was ruffled and he hadn't slept in days, so he knew Jensen would be on his case. He reluctantly complied, sitting next to Lulu and Salare.

"I'll be fine without one, but thank you. I can really only bring the blade since I'm traveling by wolf form." Salare responded to Kadel. She turned to look at Raven, knowing damn well he has not been sleeping well, she gives him a worried 'are you okay?' look.

Orson pointed at the map. "I want three brigades taking the left mountain pass. We've laid siege to this damned province for weeks now. Why have they not surrendered?" He was interrupted by the noise from Amira in the next room over, which only made him more furious.

Raven looked at Salare and nodded, even though he was barely awake and weak from not eating.

Zachary walks through the doors that automatically open for him. The distant sound of dogs barking could be heard echoing through his castle. "You previously mentioned that Reed was visiting provinces in the western area, correct? " He doesn't wait for an answer, since he already knows. "I need you to find out exactly where he is, and what is going on. Gather any intel that would help our plan."

Amira sat on the edge of the bed, clipping her bra on and pulling her undergarments on. 

"Can I expect to see you again?" The guard asked as she kneeled behind Amira, stroking her back. 

Amira smirked and, with a chuckle, "Not a chance in hell." She stood up, facing the young guard with her arms crossed. "Now, kindly, escort yourself out."

J'taba nodded and listened as she entered the castle. Walking side by side with Zachary, she was considerably shorter.

Jensen silently dishes a plate up for both Raven and Kadel. He gives Raven a stern look, letting him know he'll be in trouble if he doesn't eat it all. He sighs softly as he gives Kadel his.

Kadel glances up at Jensen, an apologetic look in his eyes. 

Jensen exchanges the look as he slides Kadel his plate. 

The two of them seem to relax a bit now.

Salare looked down at the table at Raven's response. She contemplated staying and doing what she could around the castle, possibly trying to aid everyone with their troubles, but she knew she could not bail on Luna again, and they would still be here when she returned. So, reluctantly, she stood up and said her goodbyes. "Thank you for the breakfast, Jensen. I'll be back in 1-2 days time. Take care of yourselves, alright?" Salare smiled at her lovely friends in the kitchen before turning around and making her way out the castle doors.

Raven let out a huff before beginning on his breakfast. He hadn't been this miserable since Blue was still alive. Realizing she wasn't, his spirits lifted ever so slightly.

Zachary leads her into one of his weaponry rooms. "I'm not exactly sure what you will need, but please take what you must." He glides his finger over a glowing hand gauntlet. "Much of these items are enchanted in some way to make things for the user easier. But if you require more simple gear, there are such things in the far east corner."

As the guard gathered her clothing and ran naked out of her room, Amira closed the door behind her and began freshening up. She wore her signature black corset, skirt, and boots, now standing in the mirror contemplating whether she should hide the stunning black wings, or embrace them in all their glory that day. She smirked at herself in the mirror, her violet eyes glowing.

J'taba's eyes lit up seeing the rows and rows of gear. It was like a kid in a candy shop, or rather, an assassin in a weaponry room. She had a huge grin on her face as she examined the swords and axes and maces.

Jack was now suddenly in the kitchen, somehow sneaking past everyone when he entered. He was quietly eating a few pancakes while sitting on the counter near the sink. 

Kadel was munching on his pancake. He seemed to be trying to wake up some more. 

Jensen calls out a farewell to Salare and then exhales softly. He takes in the sight of the room and smiles a bit in relief. Everyone seemed to be eating something. He's considering it a win.

Faye sighed as she finished the book, still finding no answers as to what she is. All elemental fairies had looks corresponding to their elements, and Faye's light and colorful demeanor - internally and externally - did not seem to match any of them. Utterly defeated, she made way to the kitchen, where she found a spot on top of a counter.

Nebula finished her breakfast, grabbing a bottle of whiskey from the cupboard, she made for the living room.

Salare breathed in the cool breeze the outdoors provides as she transformed into her wolf figure. The black coat glistened beneath the sun's rays, and with that she set off towards the Bloodmoon Pack's homelands. Oh how she was dreading this journey.

Zachary chuckles quietly at J'taba's demeanor. "There are things to help with disguises in the room just straight across from this one." He raises a brow as a demon suddenly poofs before him with a few documents. He quietly talks with said demon.

J'taba's tail thumped rapidly on the castle floor with excitement. She picked out two enchanted daggers and a bow. She slung a quiver of engraved arrows across her shoulder before heading off to look for a functional disguise.

Kadel gave Faye a small smile in good morning. He could sense her gloom before she even came in. He looks back to his pancakes and ponders about her troubles for a bit. 

Jensen frowns as Nebula took off. He decides that he would deal with the whole ordeal later. He looks to Faye. "Good mornin.' Been up for a while?"

Orson blinked as one of his guards ran naked past his group of generals. "If you'll excuse me for just one moment." He stormed off to Amira's room and pounded on the door. He thought about entering, but with her, knocking was always a safer idea.

Faye had put on her smiley exterior before she had entered the room. Not like it was hard for her, but she was more upset than usual, and she was wondering whether or not she should be as upbeat as usual. With a quick glance around the room, though, she decided against adding to the negative energy. "Yeah! I've been doing some research on different fairy species and specialities. I'm still trying to figure out mine but... No luck so far," She shrugged.

Amira rolled her eyes as the pounding on her door echoed through the room. She strolled to it and opened with a smile, "Why, good morning to you too, your highness," She spoke in a condescending, mocking tone, "What ever have I done to be graced with your presence?"

Jensen tilts his head as he listens intently. "If it's research you're after, Kadel could probably help." He pauses to think for a moment. "Actually, yeah. That'd be a good job for you, Kade."

Kadel promptly chokes on his pancake for a second before swallowing and forcing it down. He clears his throat as he looks up. "Pardon?"

Faye turns to Kadel, the lightbulb brightening up in her head by the second. Of course! Why hadn't she thought of asking him herself? She pondered that for a moment, knowing the troubles he had been dealing with as of late, but Jensen's insistence made her believe he could handle it, if he was willing. "Would you, Kadel? Help me out?"

Lulu felt her lip quiver at the mention of that. She wasn't entirely sure why and went on to stand up and put her plate away. It would help Faye, so she should have no problem with it, right? Right. Faye needs help. It doesn't matter who helps her. Calm down.

Orson shouted back. "It's like 9 AM and you're still doing it with another one of my guards!"

Amira smirked, eyeing Orson up and down as she stepped towards him. "Are you saying you don't have needs as well?" she retorted back, crossing her arms.

Orson blinked, he was so used to commands and military speak, it took him a moment to process. His face then turned red, partly with embarrassment, partly with frustration. "No, I-... I'm just saying like-... Stop maybe doing this when I'm having meetings..? Please."

Kadel looks to Faye as she talks to him. He fidgets on his stool, knowing he wouldn't be able to say no even if he tried. Not when she looked that eager. He nods, a sheepish smile spreading across his face. "Of course I will." 

Jensen realizes that he should probably start cleaning up and takes the plate Lulu put away so he can rinse it off. "Would help, but I don't know too much about fairies." He shrugs casually.

Amira nodded her head, "Let me know you're schedule and I'll have my people let you know mine," she joked, "I'm sure we can cooperate according to each other's needs," she winked, chuckling at the sudden flush of red on his face. "Maybe you do need to find someone to take care of those needs," she teased.

Faye smiled genuinely at Kadel, "Oh thank you! There's no rush, of course, just whenever you have the time. I'll be sure to continue reading as well!" She chuckled at Jensen's statement, fiddling with the book in her hands.

Nebula had already left the living room. She walked down the castle halls, remembering they had a hot tub room, she began to head that way.

Kadel stands up and grabs his plate, taking it to Jensen. He then walks to where Faye is sitting on the counter. "I can make time now. I think it would be a nice change from things I've previously been reading. Shall we take this to the library?" He tilts his head, then looks over the book that's in the fairy's hands.

Jensen smiles to himself, knowing that his plan had worked.

Faye, getting all giddy at the excitement of it all, jumped down from the counter, "We shall!" she exclaimed.

Orson knew he couldn't really win in this situation. He simply let out a defeated huff and shut the door, returning red-faced to his meeting.

Jack was now in the day room, having slipped out of the kitchen once again unnoticed. His nose scrunches up at the smell of alcohol that's lingering. He makes an educated guess that Nebula has been around.

Amira laughed to herself as the big dude simply turned and walked away. 'Someone seriously has to get this man a blowjob or something' she thought to herself. She grabbed her bag, strapping it across her chest, and set out for the day. She planned on wandering the boundaries of their territory, curious about what may be lurking there,

Kadel couldn't help the small smile that crept upon his face. Faye's excitement seemed to be contagious, for this subject at least. He begins to lead them both to the library, speaking in his normal, soft manner. "May I ask where you have obtained that book?"

Jensen now whistles as he works. He hopes to get out of the castle during some point of the day, and so thinks about what kinds of things he'll want to do when he does so.

Faye furrowed her brow as she followed Kadel, looking at the book in her hands. She glanced it's exterior over and shrugged, "I'm not sure. Maybe the library? It may have been in my room's bookshelf as well. I'm not entirely sure. Why?" She asked curiously.

Nebula entered the hot tub room and let out a relaxed sigh for the first time in awhile. She shut the door and stripped down. Her dark fur covered all of her body except for the huge scar across her belly left by Blue's scythe. She didn't like it but it was a good story at least.

Salare, having reached the halfway mark, stopped at a familiar tree to rest for awhile. She transfigured back into her human figure, laying down in the grass as a river's current went by. Though she was a pyrokinetic, the sound of rain and the current of a body of water always calmed her. She figured it was due to the fact that water could put out fires, but she truly did not understand the water's amplified calming nature for her. Nonetheless, she watched the current follow its path for a little while as she caught her breath.

Kadel walks through the entrance of the library as he speaks, "Books with similar information are often next to each other. I was just wondering if you remembered so we could locate the others like it. I don't mind if you don't, though. I enjoy searching for books." He brushes his hair out of his face as he heads towards the plethora of bookshelves.

Raven actually finished his breakfast and slid the plate over. He raised a brow at Lulu and hopped off his stool.

Faye nodded, stopping at the entrance of the library with a furrowed brow as she looked around. She was trying to pinpoint where she may have found the book and, with enough concentration, the lightbulb in her head dinged yet again. "It was over here!" She exclaimed as she made way to the left most side of the library into the third aisle. "This area had a few books, but I don't remember where exactly inside this aisle." She shrugged, "At least it's narrowed down?" She asked, almost for reassurance.

Jack's shoulders slouch as he follows the scent trail. He knows Jensen cares for the Khajiit, though he's not sure why. He hopes she's not passed out somewhere. He doesn't really want to deal with that.

Kadel hums in agreement to Faye's last statement as he makes his way to her. "That most definitely helps. Excellent job." His manner seems more relaxed than it has been during the past few weeks. He begins the thrilling search of the books that would help Faye. Green, glowing hands seem to slowly appear and work in unison around him. They checked through books like they had eyes, and neatly put their current book back if it wasn't the correct one.

Faye stood back for a moment, bewildered by the glowing hands appearing and working as hard as ever. She joined in the searching progress excitedly, still admiring the hands' work as they went along.

Nebula slowly entered the hot tub, sitting down and slouching back with everything below her chest submerged. She took a sip of whiskey and closed her eyes. Finally, she could relax. If only they used this room more often. Maybe everyone wouldn't be so uptight.

Lulu left the kitchen without saying a word and headed out to the courtyard.

As the two of them search through the bookshelves, Kadel begins to make a pile of books he deems significant enough to Faye's cause. The magic hands slowly begin to disappear as he becomes more and more content with his growing pile. "May I ask a question?" he looks to Faye.

Jack stares at the door of the hot tub room as he gets to the end of the trail. He blinks at it a few times before slowly turning back around. That type of situation would be awkward for both of them, and he'd rather avoid it.

"Shoot! Go for it" She picks up a few books and sets them down on the ground behind her as she continues searching,

Salare finally got up from her break and continued her journey to the pack's land. She knew the terrible moments she was about to relive. She knew the wreck she would be when she returned. She knew the endless abuse she would receive from a wolf unwilling to hear the word 'no', and this time she was willing to protect herself by any means necessary. She only wishes she never had to return in the first place, to an area that was once home that turned to a nightmare. Nonetheless, she travelled on for her beloved friend, Luna, knowing she needs support from a blood-alpha, not an appointed one.

Kadel stops his searching for a moment to look at her properly. "How come you just now want to find out what type of fairy you are? What brought about this?" he asks genuinely, wanting to know just how important this was to her.

Lulu went outside. It was lightly raining now, but she went and sat in her flower garden nonetheless. She looked down at her hands and sent a small electric current between them and folded back her ears.

Faye faltered for a moment, hesitating to answer. She knew speaking it into existence would make it so much more real, and that's why she answered anyways. It was time to face the reality of what she endured. "Ever since I lost my wings, there has been this endless void within me and at the empty spot on my back. I was hoping that, with figuring out my identity, I could learn about any other abilities I may possess to help me find a way to still be a fairy and not feel so... Alone and forgotten." Faye stepped back and sat next to the pile of books. "I was the runt of my family. The weakest of the bunch, and my wings were all I had. The most beautiful, bright, and biggest wings of them all, and yet I was the most weak and worthless. When I lost them, my identity was taken away from me, and I just need something to keep me from losing myself entirely." Realizing how personal she got, she cleared her throat "I'm sorry, that got really intense, haha."

Kadel listens quietly to Faye's story, nodding here and there at certain points. "No need for apologies. I am the one who asked about it." He looks back to the bookshelves. "You are still Faye with or without your wings, and it will always be that way. But if it's comfort you seek with finding more about yourself and your kind, I will not hesitate to help." Taking one last glance at the shelves, he picks up his pile of books that he gathered with little to no effort. He does the same for Faye's pile, giving her a soft smile. "Shall we start?"

Faye smiled at Kadel, his words meaning more to her than he'll ever know, as she finally felt someone heard her. Finally a friend. She wiped away a tear she had, unbeknownst to her, shed as he spoke. "Let's do this."

Jack appeared back in the kitchen, no noise accompanying his entrance. He made his way to Jensen and spoke quietly in what seemed to be a thick Russian accent, "Girlfriend in hot bath." 

Jensen elbows Jack in response. "She ain't my girlfriend." He sighs as he dries the dishes. "But thank you."

Kadel sets the books down on one of the many tables in the library and then begins to sort them out by author, having already memorized the writers of each. "I will leave the lighter writings to you. While I have no doubts in your comprehension capabilities, I tend to read much faster than most." He makes a small pile of books he knows Faye would be able to handle.

Faye nodded, "Of course! That makes sense." She pulls the pile towards her as she settles in. Before she starts, she smiles at Kadel, "Thanks for helping me again! It means a lot." She starts to dig into a book entitled, "Digging Deep Into Elemental Faries: More than Four?"

Kadel ties his hair back as he begins to descend into his studying trance. He mumbles a quiet, but sincere, "No need to thank me," before his mind is lost into the world of the book that he's reading. He easily memorizes the words and pages, flipping through them at a steady pace. He smiles as his eidetic memory seems to be returning to him.


	2. A New Day (Cont.)

Kadel was still in the library doing what he considers an enjoyable experience. He had taken a shower an hour into his and Faye's study session and ultimately seems a lot better than he has been the past few weeks. He looks cleaner and feels cleaner. He taps his pencil on the list of current possible kinds of fairies that Faye might be. He sets his pencil down and leans back in his chair. This was a bit harder than he originally thought, but nothing he didn't think he couldn't manage.

Jensen grumbles to himself as he moves shit in and out of Blue's room. He's definitely throwing away all of this junk. Without a care of her belongings, he sets a box he was carrying down harshly onto the hallway floor.

Faye sat across from Kadel, her forehead resting against the edge of the table as she felt utterly defeated. "We've read so many of these, and not one of them seems perfect to me," she lifts up her head and rests her chin in her hand, her elbow resting on the table, "There's similarities, but none that would actually define me. Isn't that so strange?"

Nebula had left the hot tub and changed into her hoodie and shorts. She wandered through the halls. Still nothing to do today really.

Salare arrived at Bloodmoon's territory, immediately greeted by her dear Luna, looking as mighty as ever. She shifted out of her wolf figure to embrace her, "You look more and more like royalty everyday." Salare squeezed her tightly. 

Luna giggled, "Says the literal descendent of alphas," she rolled her eyes, quickly turning it into a warm smile, "Thank you for coming. I know things have been rather rough wherever you're residing." 

"It's nothing I can't handle, and me being here is not a burden. If you need my support, I'm here." Salare was lying through her teeth. She resented being there, but knew Luna needed her support with whatever she had planned. "But Lu, really, why did you need me here? The other wolves trust you more than anyone, you don't need me to sway any votes or opinions." 

Luna's smile dropped as she took Salare's hand, "Let's discuss this somewhere more private, shall we?" She stated as she pulled Salare along.

J'taba had already set off traveling with her new gear. It would take a while to make it to her destination, but she was in full Dominion uniform, so she wouldn't have to worry about patrols.

Amira sat in the base's courtyard, reading to herself. She wished she had something useful to do, but she hadn't found the time to speak with Orson about that yet. She knew her worth and capabilities, and she needed to utilize the weapon that is, well, her.

Kadel rests his chin upon folded hands, his elbows propped up on the table. He glances over Faye and her features like he was trying to solve a complex math equation. "I suppose each individual of a kind won't look all the same. I highly doubt so, in fact. You just so happen to have the most common characteristics among each. You might even be a mix between two different ones." He lifts his chin up and grabs his pencil. "Do you know of your parents' ancestry?"

Orson walked out to the courtyard, followed by two guards. He raised a brow at Amira. "Huh... I didn't take you for a reading type." He talked briefly to his guards before speaking once again to Amira. "Come speak to me when you have the time. I have something you might be suited for." Without another word or even waiting for a response, he turned and left, his guards following close behind.

Faye shook her head, "No, they didn't like me very much," she chuckled, "I didn't even get a proper education, honestly. I had to teach myself how to read and write." She sighed and tried to think of their characteristics, "They looked like polar opposites. My mother looks a lot like me, with the bright hair and light wings, except hers were just gold. Not colorful like mine were. And my dad was a lot darker. Black hair, purple wings."

Amira raised an eyebrow at Orson's quick exchange with her, sitting up as he turned and walked away, "I have time now!" she yelled after him. She stood up, hoping maybe he heard her?

Orym lay in the courtyard, tending to his garden, enjoying the day.

Jensen looks out an open window near him. He gets an idea that would make this job a lot faster, and with him not thinking before he gets such ideas, drops a box out the window. And then another. And a few after that.

Orson stopped and turned to face her. He waited as she caught up to him.

Lulu sat at a small table in the courtyard drinking tea, a little smile on her face. It was evident she was feeling better now.

Orym paced his lil plot of soil and inspected his pumpkins carefully, making sure not a single leaf was damaged by vile insects

Oluevaera watched from the window as Orym worried himself over some dumb ass pumpkins and some little old bugs.

Kadel writes down what she describes onto a paper. He places it somewhere he can refer to it if he needs to again. "You've taught yourself well." He nods once in approval. "Based on what you're saying, you're definitely a mixed race." He stands up and gathers a notepad and a few books. "Let's take this outside. Fairies are usually nature-tied. I'm sure we'll find an ability that is similar to your parents."

Salare sat at Luna's dining table, anxious about what she may be proposing and what she would have to blindly support. "Lu... What's going on?" 

Luna began to let everything out. She sobbed at the other side of the table, shaking uncontrollably. "I'm pregnant... And it's Abmis that's the father." 

"Abmis? The asshole that sexually assaulted me the last time I was here?" Salare growled in anger, her eyes shifting from their normal colors to a bright yellow-orange. "Did he do the same to you? I swear to god I'll end him."

Luna shook her head, "No, it was consensual..." She sighed, seeing Salare sit back down. The defeated expression evident in her eyes shifting back, but more gloomy. She looked broken again. "It was a rough night. He was even banished from the pack the next day because he assaulted yet another woman, which hurt so much. I don't know what I was thinking, and I don't know how I'm supposed to tell the pack that their alpha is not only single, but is with child."

Orym had done it. He spotted a bug. "BE GONE YOU VILE CREATURE" he shouted, rather anticlimactically spritzing it with bug spray.

Lulu walked over to Orym and approached carefully, still sipping her tea, trying not to startle him. He was clearly very focused, but the jingling of her bell would give her away anyway. "How are you today?"

Orym picked up the bug and tossed into a small trash bag with numerous other dead bugs and turned slowly to Lulu. "Good afternoon, Lulu. I'm well, how are you?" He placed the bag down and scoured the ground for any more bugs.

Zachary was now at the top of his finished office building. He smiles to himself at his new and shiny desk. He sits down in his chair, and by gods he almost gasps as he realizes it spins. He does a few turns in it, then quickly goes back to his serious demeanor as the elevator to his office dings, signaling that someone needed him. He awaits for whatever he needed taking care of.

Amira rolled her eyes as he stood there waiting. Pompous ass. "What did you want to discuss, your highness?" her usual mocking tone was very prevalent.

Jack silently watches the elf in the courtyard do his gardening from a windowsill. He tilts his head as sees Lulu approach Orym and listens in. He wasn't into gossip or anything, he was just bored at the moment.

Orson replied unfazed, he was used to this by now. "I've seen you training, and if you're interested in a mission, I have some things I need done." He continued "What kind of job do you feel most comfortable with?" He asked, hoping she wouldn't turn it into another sexual innuendo.

"I'm comfortable with anything and everything. Trust me." Amira put a hand on her hip confidently, knowing her abilities very well. "Whatever you need done first, I can get done as fast as possible."

Lulu's tail waved happily. "I've been doing well!" She looked at the rows of plants he was growing. "What do you have here?" She tilted her head.

Orym's eyes lit up as he began to speak. "I'm growing pumpkins and a little bit of corn over here aswell. I wanted to grow squash as well but I couldn't find any seeds." He took Lulu's hand and dragged her over to a small patch of corn stalks that were well over his head. "I think they're growing quite nicely!"

Salare held Luna's hand as she cried, knowing she just needed to let it out. "Hun, your pack is not as old fashioned as you may think. They'll support you more matter what. You don't need a man to raise this child and a wonderful pack. You don't need me to be there for them to support you." She got up and hugged her from behind as she sat in her chair. 

Luna nodded her head, "Thank you. You're right. Abmis definitely got in my head, saying the things he did." she sighed, "Could you at the very least stay the night? I'd rather not be alone." 

Salare nodded, "Of course. you don't even need to ask." They stood there silently, just being in each other's presence.

Orson blinked and thought for a moment. There were several things on his list, but currently finding more info on the Woods brothers was his top priority. They were powerful, smart, and too close for comfort. "The Woods brothers. Do you know them?"

Amira shook her head, "Uh, nope. Keep in mind I'm not entirely from this world. Sort of died and landed here." She shrugged. "Would you like to fill me in somewhere more private?"

"Your plants look horrid, almost as horrid as you!" Oluevaera cut in after Orym had finished speaking, chuckling to herself.

Lulu's tail perked up as she turned to look at Oluevaera. "Hello!" She said cheerfully, as if she hadn't even heard what she just said to Orym.

Jensen lays down in the middle of Blue's room after he finished chucking literally everything out the window. He stares up at the ceiling. 'Could probably make a bonfire with all the shit down there,' he thought to himself. He folds his hands across his stomach. Yeah, that seemed like a good idea.

Jack actually smiles a bit as he hears Oluevaera's remark. He wonders about what relationship those two have.

Orson nodded. "Yes. Follow me to my quarters." He turned and headed down the hall. Eventually reaching his room. The guards stood by the door as both entered. Orson sat down in the velvet chair by the fireplace. "Kadel and Jensen Woods. They live in a castle far east of us. Do not make your presence known. They are extremely dangerous."

J'taba finally reached the Dominion fortress. She entered through the main gate, her disguise working wonders. No one suspected a thing. She trailed a group of guards and followed them inside.

Oluevaera frowned at Lulu's perkiness. "Hello, you." You could almost feel the disgust in Olue's voice smack your ear.

Orym flipped Olue the bird and continued to tend to the corn, struggling to reach the higher ears.

Amira leaned against the wall next to the fireplace, arms crossed as she listened to Orson's mission. "Why are they so dangerous? What have they done?"

Orson poured himself a glass of wine and continued. "They are the rulers of their province. Originally it belonged to the reapers, but they were soon eradicated. Defeating just one reaper is difficult, but taking over their entire kingdom from the inside is... inconceivable. That is the kind of power I'm talking about here. I know for a fact that Kadel Woods has magic powers, because he used them on me before. His brother however, I'm unsure of."

Jack descends down the castle wall with little effort and lands softly in the grass of the courtyard. He's barefoot, as per usual, and wiggles his toes in the grass.

"They took down a kingdom originally belonging to reapers?" The power in that was a definite turn on for Amira. She nodded as she took in the difficulty of that. For the first time she knew she would have to tread carefully. "So, what would you like me to do in regards to the Wood brothers?"

Orson took a sip of wine. "I need to know who they live in that castle with. There's the black cat I know for sure, but the rest is a blur. I need you to go there and get as much info as you can. Do not let yourself be noticed. And if you do, play dumb and leave ASAP."

"Wow, no cool ass undercover mission?" She scoffed, "I thought you were so much cooler." Amira teased, not entirely serious, but damn would that have been cool. "I'll be sure to report to you what I find."

Orson shrugged his shoulders. "Do whatever you must as long as you don't bugger up the mission. I may have a reward for you if the mission is successful."

Jensen springs up from the floor. He runs a hand through his hair as he makes his way to his room and shuts the door behind him quietly.

Lulu kept her smile, being used to Oluevaera's demeanor by now. "What have you been up to recently?"

Amira smirked at the thought of a reward. Being her, of course, she immediately went to a sexual innuendo part of her mind. She resisted that as much as possible, thinking she may as well try to be more professional, "Oh yeah? Well I'll have to be on my best behavior and do my best work then."

Nebula was passed out mouth wide open on Jensen's bed in shorts and a crop top. She had gotten bored while exploring the castle and crashed the first place she could, bottle of whiskey still in hand.

Orym wiped sweat from his brow, turning to Lulu. "Mostly just keeping busy with my garden and speaking to whoever comes by. I have been doing my best to keep our produce in season!" He smiled to himself, proud of his work.

Orson knew by now what went through her head, the smirk giving it away. "Yes... uh... just give me a heads up before you set out then."

Lulu smiled. "Plenty of ingredients for cooking then!" She turned to Oluevaera, hoping to salvage at least some sort of positive conversation. "What about you?"

Salare and Luna had passed out on Luna's bed. Strictly vibing.

Amira nodded, "Sir, yes sir." She smiled at him quickly before walking out of the room, making way to her own to prepare for her mission. She could almost dance at the excitement. Almost.

Jensen blinks at the figure in his bed, then recognizes who it was immediately. He frowns at the whiskey bottle in her hand and promptly takes it away. He lightly bonks Nebula on the head. "Oi. Thought we talked about your day-drinking."

Olue scrunched her nose and stood aloof, refusing to be under the 'scrutinizing wench's eye' "It's none of your business what I keep myself up in doing." She slammed her window shut and began to write furiously into a journal full of chicken scratched notes.

Nebula's eyes shot open. "Uuaaah" She drowsily sat up. "Oooooh Jens. What are you doing in my roommm?" She was clearly intoxicated to a certain degree. Her tail lashed back and forth playfully.

Faye shot up at the thought of fresh air. As much as books were really cool, she really needed nature surrounding her. "Let's go!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Lulu felt the venom of her words nip at her little heart a bit, but pretended like she didn't hear and continued sipping her tea.

Jensen ponders for a moment on what he should do. He smirks, deciding to entertain himself for a moment. "Oh, Raven said he needed something back from your room. I'm just here to collect." He pretends to dig around. "Hope you're not hiding anything else~." 

Kadel makes his way out of the castle, assuming Faye would follow due to her excitement of the idea of going outside. He breathes deep in through his nose the moment he's met with fresh air. It didn't seem too cold, so he figured they could work out here a long while if needed. "Quite lovely out."

Nebula threw herself off the bed "I told him I don't know where that stupid amulet is why would I take it it belonGEd tO THE SMURF!"

"Very lovely out!" Faye turned to Kadel, "So, what do we do now?" She was finally starting to gain some hope at any sort of things she may discover about herself.

Lulu let out a small sigh and waved goodbye to Orym as she head back into the castle.

Jensen raises a brow at her statement but didn't want to ask questions about it. He'd rather forget Blue and her entirety. He crouches down next to her and flicks her ear. "I was kidding. What're you doing in my room anyways?" 

Kadel set his things down on a dry patch of grass before speaking. "Do you remember what kind of abilities either one of your parents possessed? We can work our way from there," he says delicately. He was fully aware of how sensitive Faye seemed about her parents, and so made sure to tread carefully on the subject of them.

Nebula looked up at him, a bit flustered. "I was tiredddd and it smelled like cologne in here sooo."

Faye shook her head, "No, not really. I think, from what we saw in the book, that my mother was a light fairy and my dad was a wind fairy, though. What abilities do those two possess?"

J'taba walked down the halls, trying to look natural. She caught eye of Amira. A fallen angel? Did Zachary know? She made a mental note as she walked towards her.

Amira, all ready to set out on her first mission, had been wandering the halls in attempts to find Orson. She contemplated leaving without another word, but decided against it. She wanted to try to have an okay reputation around here.

Jensen genuinely smiles a bit at her words. "Guess I can accept that," he says with a shrug. He hauls Nebula up to her feet, keeping a close eye on her in case she topples over. "What I asked about before was—" he gestures to the bottle of whiskey now sitting on his nightstand, "... that I thought we talked about your day-drinking. It has to stop, and it will stop." He crosses his arms.

Nebula blinked, looking at him, then the bottle, then back at him several times. She knew she couldn't really get out of this lecture, so she just made a pouty face and flopped back on the bed.

Orson was talking with a few commanders in the lobby before they dispersed. He took a seat in one of the chairs near a desk. "War. Politics. How tiresome." He said to no one in particular.

Kadel fumbles with his hands as he thinks for a moment. "Light fairies are able to bend and control light at their will." He squints up at the sky before returning his gaze to Faye. "They can manipulate rainbows and light intensity. So, in theory, you could possibly create fire if the intensity of light was strong enough. Let us begin with that."

Jensen sighs softly and rubs his face. He feels tired of taking care of everyone, but refuses to go back on the promise he made to someone important to him. "Could you at least try, please?" He looks to Nebula hopefully.

Oluevaera continues to furiously write in her Journal as Orym passes through the room hallway to settle down in his room for the day.

Jensen's smile returns to his face. "Thank ya. Maybe I'll take you out for a treat if you actually end up sober," he teased with a wink. He lets Nebula stay on his bed, seeming more than okay with her laying on it anyways. He retrieves a bag from his closet and begins to sort through his clothes, throwing some in it here and there.

======= 20-30 Min Time Skip ========

Kadel finishes the final touches of his set up for Faye to try out her potential powers. Before the magical boy and upbeat fairy was a pile of very dry leaves, an orange, and dry sticks. “As I stated before, light fairies can control light intensity, thus creating fire. If you do possess these powers, I would rather you learn this particular skill first.” He stands up from his assortment of items. He looks to Faye with a tilted head. “Are you ready?”

Faye had been sitting anxiously as Kadel prepped the experimental setting. Jumping up as he finished, she riddled with her thumb nervously, “How am I supposed to do this, exactly? Just extreme focus?”

Jensen lounges in the day room, making a series of calls to some of his particular connections. He fiddles with the pencil that rests in his hand. 

Jack watches Faye and Kadel from a distance. Not much else was going on, and he kinda wants to see if Faye did possess any sort of powers.

Salare had woken up in the middle of the night, Luna passed out cold beside her. She wrapped herself in a sweater as she walked out of Luna’s cottage-like den. Walking around the pack territory, she relived moments each area possessed that she held dear. The wonderful memories, the painful abuse, the horrifying battles, all of it. And, for once, she finally felt at peace with the place she had once called home after her parents had passed.

Kadel hums in acknowledgement. “It might fatigue you a bit the first try. Powers do not come from nothing. They always derive from something, whether that be some sort of sacrifice, or the energy of the user.” He places a comforting hand on her shoulder. “First, close your eyes.”

Faye took a deep breath in, nodding as she closed her eyes.

Kadel takes a quick glance at the pile of items before looking back down to Faye. “Picture where you want the light to go. A single beam shining on your target.”

Faye inhaled, yet again, deeply as she tried focusing on that picture in her mind. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes with a sigh. “Not yet, I guess... I’ll have to practice some more.”

Kadel removes his hand off of Faye’s shoulder as taps his chin. “You gave up too quickly.” He walks over to the pile and picks up a single leaf. He walks back to Faye and sits crisscrossed in front of her, then gestures for her to sit as well. “I have an idea.”


End file.
